


Karma

by CaTigeReptile



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaTigeReptile/pseuds/CaTigeReptile
Summary: Also written for a meme where two enemies have to fight together. Super short buddy-cop drabble with Havik and Hotaru in the Netherrealm.





	Karma

Hotaru sighed aggressively as he ducked under a “poorly” aimed swing of Havik’s morningstar. He was not happy to be in this situation either, but neither would get out of it if they didn’t cooperate. “Havik!”

“My apologies, it’s a–”

“Force of  _habit_?” Hotaru taunted, amused, before swinging his naginata over the corpse-man’s head in order to decapitate a towering Oni who was rushing towards his flank.  

“An  _uncontrollable compulsion_ ,” the cleric corrected before snapping his own leg backwards and in half at the knee, causing a crackling spark of chi to fly out and trip a digitigrade demon also sprinting towards him. Hotaru was far beyond flinching at the sound of bones snapping at this point in his career, but his scowl deepened anyway – maybe it was out of concentration as he utilized their environment, raising the lava straight from the Netherrealm lake on quantities far greater than he could produce on his own, hurling it at a small pack of netherhounds that had smelled the blood of mortals. 

“They seem to be more interested in you than me, Havik. Who did you piss off here?” Hotaru asked as the lava cooled over the corpses. 

“Maybe they just don’t go after their own _kind_ ,” Havik replied with an inexplicable chuckle before his mandible dropped in surprise. He was yanked below the rocky surface by a black-blue-purple portal. Less than a second later, another portal opened in front of Hotaru, who was barely able to slide out of the way as the cleric flew out of it with a curse. 

He was soon followed by a masked wraith who stepped through his shadow vortex. “It is I, Noob, who Havik has angered by breaking his end of a deal,” declared a voice that began to double as the entity’s shadow rose from the ground and began to walk beside him. 

By this time Havik had sauntered back over, laughing as he wiped off his knees. “Oh, Noob! How naive you are.”

“Wait, you expected him to keep a promis–” Hotaru didn’t even bother finishing his question, holding up his hand in disbelief and shaking his head in dismissal.

“–This does not concern you!” Noob boomed. 

Hotaru raised his other hand, the gesture now becoming nonthreatening. “You are correct, it does not. Now if you don’t mind, I have other matters to attend to,” he bowed slightly as he started walking backwards towards the long path that led to the ring of portals - one that he could get to faster, of course, by sliding over the magma seas. As he turned to do so, he vaguely heard Havik yell “No! Wait!” 

Perhaps it shouldn’t have, but it amused him a little.


End file.
